


Flames

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Bonfire
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This is a scene I can't get out of my head. Enjoy!

The vastness of the open space caused the steady rhythm of the music to sound near and far at the same time. The glow of the bonfire washed over the small crowd of revellers; some sat beside the fire, others stood off to the side, nearer to the water’s edge. Bucky Barnes listened to the crashing waves as they rolled against the sandy shore while he sat waiting for Sam Wilson to return to the spot they had been occupying for the better part of the evening.

The night sky was littered with a million shining stars that surrounded the large, full moon. He sipped from his drink and felt a familiar warmth spread through his body from the incendiary drink. The heat from the fire caressed his face while the aroma of the burning wood eased him into a still calmness. He felt relaxed, even though there was a party swirling around him. Maybe it was because he had promised himself that tonight would be the night that he made his intentions known to Sam. He thought it would cause him to feel anxious, admitting his feelings for the other man, but all it did was make him feel as though he was inching nearer to _home._

They had grown closer over the months that they had worked together; avenged together. What started out as two men with common goals, grew into friendship and then something else. Bucky had to admit that sitting there, beside the bonfire, with Sam almost pressed against him, felt so right. Romantic, even.

Upon finishing his drink, he scanned the immediate area, and that’s when he saw Sam traipsing back from where the light of the fire did not reach. His stunning face was radiantly awash with light from the flames of the fire. His smile was almost as bright, as he ambled along the sand, barefooted, tipsy, and painfully beautiful, and flopped down beside Bucky. He was close enough that Bucky could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Their bare knees brushed against one another, and Sam turned to look at him. Bucky’s heart surely skipped a beat when Sam Wilson gifted him with a dopey grin.

“You ever been to a party like this before?” asked Sam as he gestured to the scene before them.

“Can’t say that I have,” Bucky replied, not taking his eyes off Sam.

“You like it?”

“Sure,” he said, sweeping his gaze over Sam’s face. “It’s swell.”

“Yeah, but are you havin’ fun, Buck?” he queried, swaying slightly as his arm bumped against the other man’s.

“I am now that you’re back here with me, Dollface,” Bucky replied, causing Sam to roll his eyes playfully and then giggle.

“You’re such a goddamn flirt, y’know that, Barnes?”

“Yeah,” he replied, shifting closer to Sam and leaning in like he was about to share a secret. “But only with you.”

Sam felt his stomach flutter and his skin grow warm. He liked Bucky so much. He never thought he would. But being there with him, surrounded by other people beside the bonfire, felt nice. Romantic, even, because although there were others at the seaside party, Bucky Barnes was looking at Sam Wilson like he was the only other person there. Like he was the _only_ person in the whole universe.

“Can I ask you somethin’, Sammy?”

“Go for it,” Sam replied, feeling the air between them fill with a spark of electricity.

Bucky licked his bottom lip and then whispered, “You’re the prettiest guy I’ve seen in my whole life.”

Sam all but swooned at Bucky’s sure words. It wasn’t just the sound of the water washing against the sleepy shore, or the soft warmth of the fire dancing mere feet away from them. There was something in the air that evening.

“Thank you,” said Sam, his voice an octave higher than usual. “You’re not so bad yourself, but was there a question in there somewhere?”

Bucky let out a small chuckle and shifted closer still.

“Yeah,” he replied, lifting a hand to brush against the side of Sam’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

Sam blessed him with a bright beam and a slight nod as he answered him by pressing his warm lips against Bucky’s. There was absolutely something in the air that night; there was a shift between them. Something that was as striking as the flames of the bonfire; something that burned as brightly.


End file.
